


Miraculously Confessions

by LadyLuck14



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:00:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLuck14/pseuds/LadyLuck14
Summary: Marinette and Adrien are now 16 and Marinette knows time is running out so she needs to tell Adrien how she feels, but will she tell him or chicken out and not tell him. MeanwhileCat Noir wants to confess to his Lady, but he is scared that she will reject his feelings. He doesn't want to lose her.





	

Beep Beep Beep

Marinette wakes up and looks at her alarm. "Oh no Tikki now I'm gonna be late again."  
"Oh Marinette you really need to get your priorities in order."  
"I know, I know but sometimes it feels impossible to balance being Ladybug and being Marinette."  
"Well you better hurry or you'll be even later then you already are."  
"Oh shoot, your right got a get going."

~At School~  
Marinette stumbles through the door.  
"Sorry I'm late."  
She sits down next to Alya.  
"Girl, why are you late this time."  
"Um... I over slept."  
"Girl, you're always over sleeping."  
"I know, I know."

~After School~  
Marinette and Alya were walking out of school when Alya see's Adrien walking to his limo.  
"Hey Marinette."  
"Yeah."  
"Girl, you need to tell him." and she points at Adrien.  
"I can't."  
"Why not."  
"Because what if he says no, or that he doesn't feel the same."  
"Girl, he won't no way. I'm sure he will say yes."  
"You really think so."  
"Absolutely."  
"OK, I will. Not today but tomorrow, maybe."

~At Marinette's bakery~  
Marinette plopped down on her bed.  
"Oh, Tikki what should I do."  
"About what."  
"About Adrien."  
"You should follow her heart. What is your heart telling you to do?"  
"I don't know."

~The Agreste mansion~  
"Plagg, I decided today is the day I'm going to confess my feelings to Ladybug."  
"Well, what ever you do leave me out of it."


End file.
